cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Wing of Image
|image = |band = Rummy Labyrinth |composer = SHUNRYU |lyrics = SHUNRYU |arrangement = Sizuk |song number = 22 |starting episode = NX Episode 1: Welcome to the NEXT STAGE!! |ending episode = NX Episode 13: Decisive battle!!! Striders VS Trinity Dragon!!! |previous song = Promise You!! (from Stride Gate) |next song = Are you ready to FIGHT |gen = 2 }} '"Wing of Image" ' is the twenty-second ending theme song of Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime, sung by Rummy Labyrinth. It's the first ending song used in the Cardfight!! Vanguard G: NEXT season. It made its debut on Turn 1.An english version of this song is used in the dub.It was replaced by Are you ready to FIGHT in Episode 14. CD The CD containing "Wing of Image" was released on November 23rd 2016. It's a CD and limited edition blu-Ray version. It contains the following track: #Wing of Image #NEXT IMAGE×NEXT STAGE #Wing of Image -instrumental- #NEXT IMAGE×NEXT STAGE -instrumental- Lyrics Kanji = キミの が になって イメージを くよ が いの んでゆこう の に が る も が む も うのは やかな の は はるか く る まで しい が くから ふたり と わせながら んでゆく の に まだ たことない ときめく があるの いちゃうくらい めなくて けそうな も つめてから うなずけば もう くないよ キミの が になって イメージを くよ が いの んでゆこう の に に らされて に たれたあとは うこと れてる そんな もあるね にゆれる ち そっと んであげて あたたかい きっと みつかるから きりでうつむくより さにたえる つぼみになろう キミのソウルに に し ともに きころう くなりたい う を かせていて り かずに の ふみだす わたしの に い りたよ のカケラが それはきっとキミとの い かなえよう の を いちゃうくらい めなくて けそうな も つめてから うなずけば もう くないよ キミの が になって イメージを くよ が いの んでゆこう の に かなえよう の を |-| Romaji = Kimi no kotoba ga Hane ni natte Imēji o egaku yo Mainichi ga deai no tabi Tondeyukou Niji iro no sora ni Chou ga odoru asa mo Tsuki ga hohoemu yoru mo Omou no wa azayakana Minna no egao Ima wa haruka kanata Awaku hikaru yume made Atarashii yakusoku ga Michibiku kara Futari te to te awasenagara Ayundeyuku michi no saki ni Mada mita koto nai kokoro tokimeku Ashita ga aru no Naichau kurai Susumenakute Makesou na toki mo Mitsumete kara unazukeba Mou kowakunai yo Kimi no kotoba ga Hane ni natte Imēji o egaku yo Mainichi ga deai no tabi Tondeyukou Niji iro no sora ni Taiyou ni terasarete Ame ni utareta ato wa Warau koto wasureteru Sonna hi mo aru ne Kaze ni yureru kimochi Sotto tsutsunde agete Atatakai kisetsu kitto Mitsukaru kara Hitorikiri de utsumuku yori Samusa ni taeru tsubomi ni narou Kimi no Souru ni Yuuki o tomoshi Tomo ni sakihokorou Tsuyoku naritai Negau koe o Kagayakaseteite Furimukazu ni tsugi no ippo Ima fumidasu toki Watashi no kata ni maiorita yo Kibou no kakera ga Sore wa kitto kimi to no chikai Kanaeyou mirai no jibun o Naichau kurai Susumenakute Makesou na toki mo Mitsumete kara unazukeba Mou kowakunai yo Kimi no kotoba ga Hane ni natte Imēji o egaku yo Mainichi ga deai no tabi Tondeyukou Niji iro no sora ni Kanaeyou mirai no jibun o |-| English Translation= Your words Will become wings And draw an Image Everyday will be a journey of encounter Let's fly Into the rainbow sky Even in the morning when the butterflies dance Even in the night when the moon smiles The thing that I think is the bright Smiles of everybody For now, still far away From the dream that shines lightly Because the new promise Will lead us The both of us, hand in hand, meeting each other Walk down towards beyond the path A yet unseen, heart-thumping, Tomorrow exists You're about to cry You can't move forward Just when you seem to be about to lose Once you found it, if you nod agreely, You won't be scared anymore Your words Will become wings And draw an Image Everyday will be a journey of encounter Let's fly Into the rainbow sky After being illuminated by the sun Then get struck by the rain You forgot how to laugh There are days like that too Feeling swayed by the wind Gently give me a poke After all, the warm season, surely, Will be found Rather than hanging down your head alone Be a bud that endures the winter To your Soul, light a courage Let's bloom together I want to be strong The voice of that wish Make it shines brightly Don't look back, the next step Now is the time to move forward On my shoulder, it flew down The piece of hope That's surely the oath I made with you Let's make it come true, my future self You're about to cry You can't move forward Just when you seem to be about to lose Once you found it, if you nod agreely, You won't be scared anymore Your words Will become wings And draw an Image Everyday will be a journey of encounter Let's fly Into the rainbow sky Let's make it come true, my future self |-| English Dub = Your words will become These wings that can fly And draw an Image in the sky The journey will be an encounter each day Let's fly away Into the rainbow sky Butterfly dancing with morning light And the moon smiling in the evening light No matter the day I think of the bright Smiles of everybody And for now, far away from us To your dream, that's shining so softly now~ Because there's a new promise just for us Showing us where to go Together, you and I holding hand always And doesn't work along at the end of a race Something we have never seen, waits for us to cheer for it Shining so bright, brand new days When you're crying all along Cause you just can't move on And you're just about to lose it all Just look at it head on, and nod and just go Cause now, you won't be scared no more Your words will become These wings that can fly And draw an Image in the sky The journey will be an encounter each day Let's fly away Into the rainbow sky Video Gallery Luna and Am in Wing of Image.png WoI Butterfly.png WoI Moon.png WoI Tokoha.png WoI Shion.png WoI Chrono.png WoI Jaime Flowers.png WoI Fukuhara.png WoI Striders.png WoI Feather.png WoI All Cast.png